Ghost Hunt - Forrest Encounter
by GoddessMoka -A.H
Summary: Mai and Naru finally click in this suspenseful, sweet, intimate, and.dark story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Confession

The crickets chirped as Naru walked along the trees and vines with Mai slowly following behind him, hand in hand. (Why did he want me to come along with him) she thought as she almost tripped over a tree branch. Naru turned around just in time to catch her from falling. "T-Thanks" she timidly stated as he began to drag her through the forest. (What the hell) she thought, angrily. They came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Mai was mesmerized, the clearing was like from a fairy tail. The moon shown brightly down on a large rock in the center. "Naru why did you bring me here" Mai questioned as he brought her under the moonlight and turned to her. "Mai" he said, smiling, Mai's heart skipped a beat. He came closer to her, capturing her lips with his. He pulled back before she could react, placing his head against hers. "N-Naru?" She questioned very confused and frankly she was beyond shocked. "Mai, I love you" he said as he smiled again pulling her to him, to capture her lips again in a caring and gentle kiss. Mai closed her eyes, kissing him back. "What took you this long to say that" Mai laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm an idiot scientist remember" he replied, laughing slightly. "Yes, yes you are" with that said she pulled him towards for a more passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dreams

Mai was gently placed on the rock as Naru crawled on top of her. "Mai, let me show you how much I love you?" Naru asked not really sure she would accept him. "Naru." "Y-Yes Mai?" He asked watching her carefully. "Naru take me, show me how much you love me." She said blushing brightly. Naru's face turned bright red

"a-are you sure Mai". Instead of saying anything Mai pulled him down, in to a passionate kiss. They pulled apart so Mai could take off her sweater. Naru looked at her, wearing on her skirt, high knee socks, and bra. "Your so beautiful Mai" he stated while he began to kiss her. Mai began to unbutton his shirt while his hands traveled down to her-

*beep beep beep bee-*

Mai shut off her alarm clock glaring daggers at it. "What was with that...dream" she questioned herself, blushing. (I was about to have...t-that with...Naru) she thought looking down at her Christmas colored panties. She blushed brightly and got up to get ready for work.

)-( an hour later )-(

Mai walked through SPR door and "Mai you're late" Naru said, leaning against his office door frame. Almost instantly Mai brushed, squeaked and sped walked to the kitchenette. Naru looked at the entrance she just went through as he thought (hmm what's wrong with her?) His face twisted in to that smirk of his, as he walked towards the kitchenette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Problems

"Mai did you have a good night?" Naru whispered in her ear. She squeaked, turning around "Na-ru w-what a-are y-y-you doing!" She stuttered. (Hmm) "what's wrong Mai" he asked, trapping her to the counter with his arms on either side of her. Mai stared at him with her face beet red. He moved closer. "Mai" he said huskily. (Ugh why can he turn me on even when he is interrogating me) she though, moving he legs, uncomfortably. Naru looked down, notice her uneasiness and smirked. He moved till he was inches from her ear "are you having a little trouble" he asked, smirky devilishly. He picked her up, placing her on the counter, while, he stood between her legs. She instantly put her hands in her lap, looking down with her cheeks bright red. "Do you need some help" he questioned her, huskily, he made her look up and inched his face closer to hers. "What's wrong Mai and I'll help you with your little-" he glanced down "problem". She squeaked out an okay.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - Tea?

He smirked, thinking he was victorious until, " Naru would you like tea?" She asked. "Hmm?" "No" with that said he, picked her and placed her on the small circular table in the kitchenette. "But I do want you-" he pulled down her skirt "to tell me what's wrong and I'll-" he then pulled off her shirt "help you with your little problem" he placed his hand over her womanhood. Mai moaned loudly as Naru began to kiss her neck. "N-Naru you..." She moaned again as he began to pull down her underwear. "I'm what Mai, tell me and I'll help you" he smirked when he got between her legs. "Okay, I had a fantasy about you fucking me, just please help me with this problem." Naru smirked as he pulled her underwear down all the way. " With a whole lot of pleasure."

Choose what happens

1\. Well major sex scene

2\. Naru gives up and starts dating Masako


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

P1: Chapter 5 - Yum

Mai was moaning loudly as Naru played with her breasts as he kissed her neck. "Oh my God, Naru" she moaned as her back arched. Naru smirked as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Mai could feel Naru's member against her core, which turned her on more. "Naru, what are you doing?" She questioned as he spun towards the archway. He brought his face closer to her ear and whispered seductively "I'll admit Mai... I've always had a fantasy of taking you on my desk, so, make both fantasies true." He walked to his office door. As soon as he walked through the doorway he kicked the door shut. Naru gripped Mai's thigh tighter while nipping at her neck. "Mmmm" Naru set Mai down on her feet as he led her hands towards his jacket. "Your turn" he whispered as he ran his hands along her hips. "With pleasure" she said with her own seductiveness. Naru growled in her ear as her hands worked their way up the buttons. She pushed the jacket off as he ripped his shirt off, expertly not ripping the buttons off too. Mai's eyes scanned his toned chest and abs, her eyes drifted to his face, their eyes met, both glazed with desire. Naru's hands were roaming her body again as her hands glided from his chest to his belt buckle. Mai bit her lip as Naru kiss her shoulder, neck, jaw line and eventually her lips. She pushed his pants and boxers down as he picked her up. This time it felt so much bigger to Mai as she was posted to his manhood. Mai moaned into the kiss allowing Naru's tongue to enter her mouth. Naru walked over to the desk and pushed of everything, not carrying about what it was. He placed her on to of the desk while taking off her bra and panties. Mai laid there exposed as Naru took in the beautiful girl below him.

Mai's face turned bright red when her gaze went down to his manhood. "See something you like?" He asked with a mischievous grin "I...I uh... it's..." her face brightened even more at her thought and words, (huge) she thought. Naru grinned even more as he lowered onto his knees while pulling her legs over his shoulders. "Lets have some fun" he said as licked her womanhood. "Uhhhhhh" she moaned as her hands shot for his hair.

Part 1 done

Part 2 coming soon,

Sorry guys it's like midnight here so, I'm gonna go to bed. Part 2 with come soon okay. I promise.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

P2: Chapter 5 - Fun Time

Part 2

Naru expertly caressed Mai's womanhood as her back arched. Mai pulled on Naru's hair as he licked her womanhood, to her thigh, hip bone, stomach, and eventually to her breast as he played with the other one. "Mmmm uhh" she moaned as nipped at her skin. Mai pushed Naru back making him land on his chair, at first he was confused, until Mai climbed into his lap. She kissed him hungrily as his hands roamed all over her body. Her hands traveled down to his shaft as he grinded up into her. "Uhh" she laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed her neck as his hand grabbed her butt. "I hope nobody hears this" Mai stated, a little concerned. "Trust me, the entire neighborhood is gonna hear" Naru said as he penetrated her, her nails dug into his shoulders while she made a muffled squeaking sound. Tears dripped down as Naru comforted her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "It's okay the pain will go away soon, you know I'd never hurt you intentionally..." Mai nodded her head "I love you Mai" Naru said as he kissed away the tears. "I've always loved you" Mai kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can move now Naru" she said while grinding into him, proving it didn't hurt that much anymore. He began at a slow pace, Mai was lightly moaning as he picked up his pace. "Faster" she said as he obeyed. Mai could already feel herself coming close to release as Naru went faster and faster. Mai arched her back as she let out a loud moan. "Naru uhhh uhhhh hmmm uhh" she yelled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, Naru continued to pound into her while kissing her neck. "Naru I... I...uh" Mai moaned as she reached her climax. Naru reached his climax as soon as he felt her tighten around him. "Dear God Mai, your so tight" Naru groaned as came inside her. They were panting as Naru pulled out of her, Mai closed her eyes as Naru stood up and carried her bridal style. He walked over to the couch in his office and laid down with her in his arms. Naru pulled the small silk quilt he had on the back of the couch and cover her and himself with it. "I love you Naru" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you more" he whispered as he kissed her on the nose. After a while she drifted off to sleep, Naru on the other hand, was watching peacefully sleeping. Enjoy the little sounds she made. Naru kissed her forehead and eventually drifted off to sleep as well.

-A couple of hours later-

Lin, Madoka and the rest of the SPR gang. "Where's Mai" Ayako asked, looking around the room. "Forget that where's Naru" Masako asked heading towards his office door. Everyone sweat-dropped except for Lin, who stood there with a blank face. "Hmm, it's locked" Masako stated, as John wondered why she went after Naru in the first place. This thought just made him even more sad that his lobe for her would never be noticed. "Lin try calling him" Monk suggested as Lin pulled out his phone. After he pressed the call button it instantly went to voicemail. "No answer..." "Don't you have a key to Naru's office" Madoka stated as she reached her hand into Lin's pocket, then pulled out a shiny, silver key. Madoka walked to his office and unlocked it, she then turned the door knob,.pushing the door open. She peeked her head in but as quickly as the door had opened it was quietly slammed shut. "What's wrong" Lin asked as Madoka turned to face them, arms stretched out, so, they couldn't get through. "Nothing" she responded a little to fast as everyone gave her a curious look. Lin walked towards her and easily held her back from stopping. He opened the door. He slammed the door shut and everyone else got even more excited about what was behind the door. Eventually pushing each other, John got the door opened, everyone bursted through the and saw Mai and But lying there sound asleep. "Oh...Oh...Ohhhhh... that's why you blocked the door...um..." John stated, His cheeks flushed.

And scene. There you go guys part two. ~^·^~ hope you enjoyed the cute fluffiness at dah end. Xoxo

GoddessMoka


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _ Awkward Silence

Everyone walked quietly out the door as Ayako shut it behind them. "Well that was unexpected" she stated, trying to break the awkward tension. Lin cleared his throat a little as Madoka went to make tea and coffee. "John are you okay" Masako asked, staring at the blue eyed boy in concern. 'Why can't he just notice me as more than a friend' she thought to herself while sighing a little. "Y-Yeah just uhhh a little surprised that's all" he replied as he walked over to the couch to sit down. Masako joined him along with everyone else. Madoka came out carrying to trays, one with cups on it and the other with pitchers of coffee and tea. She set them on the table as she walked back to the kitchenette, she came back seconds later with muffins and croissant. "Thank you" Lin said while smiling at his fiance, lovingly. She sat next to him, kissing his cheek lightly. Monk finally spoke "What do you guys wanna do while we wait for...them to wake up" he questioned, looking around the room. Everyone sat quietly for a couple of minutes before John thought of something. "How about we play a game of truth or dare?" He suggested.


End file.
